After School
by gogumajerome
Summary: Hinata is in high school and after many years of being pushed around,rejected, mistreated, she vowed to change. Maybe with the help of the School Gang of hotties, the Akatsuki, she'll finally feel confident? AU & OOC Rated M just in case (: Hinata x akatsuki Please R&R, *different endings for each member* Pein ending complete, other endings on hiatus for now!
1. Chapter 1

After School

Almost hyperventilating, Hinata walks up to Naruto whilst the blonde was enthusiastically arguing with the raven haired boy about ramen. Red as a tomato, with her head down, bangs covering her eyes she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke almost tripping on her own feet.

"U-Um N-naruto-kun, c-can I p-please speak t-to you?"

"Oh! Hinata, What is it, un!"

Not daring to lift her head, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and blurted out

"W-will you p-p-please go o-out with m-m-me?"

Naruto confused as to what she meant asked "What? Where do you want to go?"

Shaking her head, and slowly getting dizzier, "N-no I meant d-do you w-want t-to be m-my b-boyf-f-friend?"

Since middle school, the loud blonde had always caught her attention, no one noticed her but her childhood friend Kiba and Gaara, except Naruto, he was… different. Just walking past him in the corridors and his simple "Hi Hinata-chan" made her knees weak. After so many years of building up her confidence, she finally had the nerves to go up to Naruto to confess her love and admiration.

Now understanding Naruto scratched his head nervously looking at the girl, "Uhm Hinata-chan, gomen but I thought you knew I liked Sakura, I mean you're too quiet and you know… plain, I mean I like you as a friend but nothing more."

Winking he added "If you see Sakura you should tell her to date me!" Being the carefree and oblivious boy he was, not realizing how shit that made her feel.

"G-gomen" she quickly turned away not letting him or anyone see her tears, she dashed out of the hallway and out where she hid behind the art buildings. She hated her life, she hated herself, she hated everyone.

Her father always loved her younger sister better and always yelled at her, everything that she did was 'not good enough', her cousin moved to another city for school and Kiba attending another school, they were the only support she ever had, but now they were both gone. At school, despite having 'friends' which she couldn't really consider friends, she just followed the girls around while they fangirled about Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and Ino being her closest 'friends' at school just laughed at her or teased her for her stutter. They would make fun of her for being ugly and that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to look pretty so she can just follow them around.

To Hinata, their idea of pretty was skin tight bright pink body con dresses, 20 layers of mascara and too much pink and purple eye shadow.

Sitting against the cold brick wall, her life seem to flash by her and it made her angry, honestly she was sick to death of being pushed around, she vowed to change. Hinata our innocent sweet heart has had enough.

Standing up and punching her fist in the air while wiping away her tearing, "I'm no l-longer the H-hinata H-hyuuga people k-know" dammit she inwardly cursed herself, not being able to get rid of her stutter right away.

Around the corner was a tall blond boy with his hair up in a ponytail and bangs covering one eye, from afar he could easily be mistaken for a girl, having observed the small, lavender orbed girl crying then punching her fist in the air truly amused the boy, not being able to suppress his laughter. He erupted in a hysterical laughing fit.

Jumping at the sound Hinata saw the blonde, it shocked her and she thought about what she just did and turned a dark scarlet then everything went black.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the same blonde inches away from her face.

"Oi, are you alright? Hey hey wake up"

Surprised about how close they were she shot up and hit his head causing him to fall back on his bum.

"Oww, what the fuck? Are you alright now?"

Still red and not looking up at the boy she looked down at the same time observing what he wore. Although he was thin he had muscle under his tight plain black t-shirt and light skinny blue jeans. Slowly lifting her head she noticed that he had spectacular blue eyes that complimented his sandy blonde hair well. Damn he was... good looking?

Now noticing that shes been staring at him for a while no. snapped out of her trance.

"I'm s-so s-sorry for h-hurting y-you"

The blonde boy chuckled at how innocent and cute the girl before him was. "ah its nothing, don't worry 'bout it un"

Feeling relieved she faintly smiled which made the boy slightly blush, trying to cover it he turned and sat next to Hinata.

"So why were you crying un?"

Feeling like she could trust him so slowly told him about everything, the boy listened intently, occasionally inserting his comment here and there like "what a bitch!" "No he didn't un!" This made her laugh, after telling him it felt so much nicer.

Her heart felt free, finally she could tell someone of all the things pent up in her heart for so long.

"I w-want to c-change, I want t-to b-be more c-confident, I want t-to m-make new f-friends t-too."

She said shyly looking at her feet.

"I can help you, un! You said before your name was Hinata Right? Well my name is Deidara!"

"N-nice to m-meet you D-deidara- san"

Standing up also, Deidara ruffled the midnight hair girls head, "just kun is fine, un"

Embarrassed by the sudden skinship, Hinata quickly lowered her gaze.

"Oh damn after talking for so long, it's the last period already, wow we talked for a whole hour Hinata- chan! Come on I want you to meet my friends! They'll surely be happy to help un!"

Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the school gates, they soon entered a small street with quite nice houses along it. They didn't speak much during the journey as Hinata was close to fainting due to Deidara's hand on hers. He suddenly stopped causing her to bump into him. "G-gomenasai!"

"Hahaha god you're cute un!"

They walked up to a mansion, it was a subtle beige with brown markings, it was honestly breath taking. Deidara knocked on the door in a pattern, and the door flew open. A boy with bright red hair and a bored expression opened the door, he greeted Deidara with a grunt.

"Why so cold danna"

The red head finally noticing the girl standing behind his friend asked, "Who's the chick?"

From just observing her, he could tell she wasn't just some simple slut like most of the girls at their school, she had her long, midnight blue hair that reached mid back, he couldn't wrap his mind around what she wore though. It looked like something his late grand mother wore.

"Her name is Hinata, and she's a friend I made today un and Hinata this is Sasori"

"N-nice to m-meet you, S-sasori-san" She looked up to see Sasori starring at her, he had a very intimidating air around him, flustered she immediately casting her eyes at her shoes again.

"Mm, Hey" although he showed no emotions at all, this girl interests him, he didn't want to admit it but despite being in what looked like his granny's clothes, the petite girl looked adorable? Did he just think someone was adorable? Gosh the world must be coming to and end soon though Sasori as he ushered the pair inside.


	2. Chapter 2

So Hi Guys! This is my first fanfiction, im open to criticism! :P I've always wanted Hinata to shine, and yeah I love crack pairings between the Akatsuki members and our beautiful Hyuuga hime. So I decided to try it out! I don't know where it'll go yet so please review and tell me how it is so far!

Hinata walked into the mansion slightly excited but mainly scared. The interior of it was just as breath taking as the exterior. The chandelier on the ceiling of the huge hallway and the many passages really overwhelmed the girl. Not that that her family was poor or anything, her father preferred to live more traditionally so the mansion really opened her eyes. Deidara looking back saw the wide eyed girl starring at everything with the most amazed look on her face made him smile.

They turned and few times till they reached what looked like the common room, the trio walked in the large room which was also decorated with a huge chandelier and a long, long table with a delicate cream table cloth. Sitting at the table, discussing what seemed to be about some sort of work, were 5 good looking boys which made Hinata blush furiously. The trio caught the attention of the five boys who stopped talking and looked right at her. Suddenly she was hugged from the front so tight she felt air escaping her lungs, letting a squeal escape her lips, she opened her eyes to see and black haired boy slightly taller than herself right up in her face.

Hinata, being the innocent and pure girl she was didn't know what to do! She just stood there in shock.

"Tobi likes her! What's your name? Tobi is Tobi! Hello! Let's be friends!"

"Oi let her go Tobi" said Sasori clearly aware of Hinata's flustered face.

"Sasori senpai is no fun!" but Tobi reluctantly let go of his tight grip on Hinata.

"Hinata" Deidara waved his hand infront of her, still unmoving, and unbreathing, Deidara shock her.

*Pant Pant* "Oh thank god you're back un! Everyone this is Hinata-chan! She's a freshman at our school un"

"Hinata, the guy with the scary lines on his face is Itachi, the shark looking thing is Kisame, the dude with stitch tattoos is Kakuzu, they are all juniors. Me and Sasori are sophomores un. And the idiot that hugged you is Tobi, his also a freshman."

"Tobi's not an idiot! Senpaiiiiiii" Tobi ran to hug Deidara but was forcefully shoved to the door.

"Who's scary, you ass?" asked Itachi sounding annoyed

"and what do you mean shark looking thing?" raising his fist, yelled Kisame.

Deidara ignoring their whining turned to Hinata and told her to introduce herself while he turned around and started to punch Tobi and telling him to stop trying to kiss him (his not gay, its just… his toby ;P). Sasori nudged the poor girl who was frozen on the spot.

Fighting the urge to run, Hinata bowed he head so low she almost hit her knee, "Yoroshiku! I a-am Hinata H-Hyuuga! N-nice to m-meet y-you all!"

Lifting her head she peaked at the guys in front of her who were all now standing. Itachi looked exactly like an older Sasuke, she already knew who a lot of them were, they were so well known at her school but she never really thought much about them as they all lived such different lives. At school she would see them all sit together, only knowing the names of a few such as Itachi, Sasori, Pein and Hidan because of Sakura, she knew that they had girls falling from trees for them. At school they were known as the notorious gang 'The Akatsuki' they were widely feared yet many admired them, I mean who wouldn't? they were good looking, rich and tough, every girls dreams really. Hinata had always been scared of them, but being so close to them and by close she means less than 200 feet away close.

To her surprise however, the boys walked towards and Kisame bent down and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. "Hmm Hime! Nice to meet you too!" flashing her a teethy grin which made Hinata relax considerably. "Yeah Hi, you're my brothers friend right?" asked Itachi softly

"N-not really w-we just w-went to m-middle school t-together." Explained the Hyuuga trying very hard to keep her voice calm. 'Changing will take ages!' she mentally screamed.

After all the small talk and squelling due to Tobi's surprise affectionate attacks, Deidara told them all about Hinata's problem which she wasn't sure was a good thing, but she was too shy to tell him to stop anyway.

"'Hmm I see the problem" said Kakuzu thoughtfull with his hand to his chin. "Do you have any money Hina-chan?"

"Ah Kakuzu, you and money again!"

"No! I mean we need to change her wardrobe don't we?"

"Oh yeah we probably should if we don't want these girls to make fun of her again un"

"We need to stop your stutter too" stated Itachi

"Hina-chaaaan looks cute alreadyyy" yelled Toby sweetly making Hinata smile.

She stopped when she noticed Sasori was starring at her with an emotionless look on his face.

"You're not ugly, we just need to add a bit of make up and you'll probably be good." Sasori suggested.

"That's settled then! We'll help Hime change her look and build confidence!"

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! So heres the third chapter :3

Sorry im still horrible at writing fanfic but hopefully through trial and error ill get better.

Surprised by everyones determination, tears start to build up in her eyes.

"A-arigatou M-mina, I w-will try my b-best!" All the Akatsuki's members smiled slightly at the small cute girl infront of them, she was just so innocent and maybe that's what they need.

After the members of the Akatsuki sat back down to talk about the upcoming party that Hidan and Pein were going to host and something about 'missions' not knowing what they were talking about Hinata kept quiet, not that she would speak even if she did know what they were talking about anyway. Deidara realizing it was late decided to walk Hinata home, if some guy jumped her she probably wouldn't have the nerve to tell him to stop.

"Come on Hina-chan I'll take you home now un."

"Here I'll give you guys a lift." Offered Sasori. Everyone went silent and just starred open mouthed at the red head who didn't seem to notice.

"Danna, are you… okay?" Now noticing his surroundings.

"Psh shut up and you guys, stop gawking, this idiot here can't drive, so I'm giving them a lift."

Still stunned the members around the table just sat silently watching, Deidara didn't move never seeing his Danna like this, realizing that they won't be recovering from the shock anytime soon, Sasori grabbed Hinata's hand and practically dragged the poor girl out, till they reach a black BMW. Walking over to the driver's door, Sasori climbed in, Hinata quickly fiddled with the door then climbed in clumsily hitting her head on the ceiling. Holding back a chuckle Sasori turned on the engine. 'This will be fun' he smiled to himself.

Hinata not noticing his smile, 'hmmm I really hope this works out, I will show them all!" a cute determined pout spreads across her face.

Slowly the two let a comfortable silence envelope them.

Next day~~

Hinata grudgingly woke up from her brain banging alarm clock, shutting it up quickly, she climbs out of bed, excited and scared, remembering the events of yesterday, she pinched her cheeks to make sure that it wasn't all just a dream. Hinata wasn't sure what to expect after being dragged into the world of the Akatsuki's, the hottest gang of boys in her school. Shacking her head of the thoughts, she slowly headed to the bathroom.

After her refreshing shower, she heads back to her room now looking for an outfit that actually looked like what teens her age would wear, sighing she realized she didn't have anything that looked decent. She just didn't want to spend her Dad's money on things like clothing although money was one of the least worries in the Hyuuga household. Suddenly, Hanabi barges into her room!

"Arrgh Hanabi w-what are y-you doing?!" Squeaked Hinata, clearly surprised.

"Nee onee-chan, there's these four really good looking guys down stairs waiting for you!"

"Eh, EHHH?! Really?!"

Still in her tight lavender singlet and floral white shorts (her PJ's) Hinata immediately ran downstairs only to meet 4 familiar faces she just saw yesterday. Infront of her stood Kakuzu who was wearing a grey button up with just right loose black jeans, next to him was Deidara, wearing a navy hoodie and light blue pants. Before she could 'check out' Itachi she was pushed to the ground in a crushing hug.

"HINA-CHAAAAAN!"

Suddenly breathing again she noticed Itachi had pulled Tobi off of her. Still not use to Tobi's affectionate hugs, Hinata sat on the floor still frozen and obviously wearing her signature look of bright red cheeks.

"Wake up Hinnnaaa- chaan Tobi missed you –THIS- much!" spreading his arms out as far as the boy possible could.

Itachi's voice brought Hinata back to reality "Hinata-san are you okay?"

"H-hai, thank y-you Itachi-san" he extended his hand out to pull her up.

Hesitantly Hinata took it, and was lifted to her feet.

Now seeing Itachi clearly he wore a tight black button up tucked into his fitting jeans, his hair pulled into a loose pony tail like usual.

Oh that's right Tobi, 'ah where is Tobi' Hinata looked around to see Tobi giving a giant lollipop he pulled out of who knows where to Hanabi, they talked like they were the same age, seeing the sight made Hinata let out a giggle before she could stop herself, it was seriously too cute!

Turning around to face Hinata, Tobi was about to hug her again but was stopped by his Senpai.

"Oi, stop it you're gonna make Hina-chan faint un!"

"A-ano what i-is everyone d-doing here?"

Hinata was so so so thankful her Dad had left to work early today otherwise she wouldn't know what she would do if he saw four strangers which were all boys in his lounge room!

"Well we came to take you shopping~ We were gonna go anyways might as well take you too" whistled Kakuzu from near the door.

"Shopping? N-now? Don't w-we have s-school?"

"Ahh Hina-chan missing a few classes should be fine un!" Still unsure of what to do Hinata told them to wait while she goes up to change.

"Wait! Hinata-san you should just wear what you're wearing now, no offence but your PJ's look waaay waaaaay better than what you wore yesterday! You actually kinda look hot haha!" Looking down she was in a fairly tight lavender singlet the showed off her amazing curves and her voluptuous chest.

Turning a scarlet red, Hinata wasn't sure if she should take it as a compliment or insult. Before she could respond, Hanabi came up behind her and threw a grey cardigan over her and pushed her towards the door.

"Don't worry onee-chan, I won't tell Dad anything" she winked then went back upstairs laughing softly.

Hinatas never skipped class before! It was that feeling again of being scared and excited, it felt amazing.

Hesitantly Hinata put on her shoes and followed the four boys out wondering what going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Can someone please give me feedback cause I'm really worried its really bad ~~~ And yeah I'm sorry I really do love Ino and I don't mind Sakura but we need antagonists!

Well enjoy anyways!

As the five walked out onto the Hyuuga's huge lawn, Hinata noticed a fancy matte black Chevy parked in front of the gate. As they approached the car Deidara seeing how lost the cute and mind you, hot girl was, he pulled her into the back seat where him and Tobi sat, trapping Hinata in the middle. With Itachi in the front seat and Kakuzu in the passenger seat.

Not noticing the glances she's getting from her left from Deidara the girl carried on with her thoughts which is making her head ache. Although Deidara knows, having thoughts about the pure, innocent girl was wrong, he is teenage boy anyways and damn did that singlet show off her perfect curves, and those white creamy legs, 'why was she hiding it anyway?'. She should be so proud of her body, and now that he was much closer to her, he could see that her skin was literally glowing, although it was just morning and she had no makeup on, she was hella beautiful! Realizing how long he's been checking her out he quickly turns away and looks at the window.

The car slowly pulls to a stop in the parking lot of the huge local mall, Hinata would go here after school with Sakura and Ino as they strut around looking for an over exposing shirt for the chest they think they have. Of course the old Hinata was just envious that they had such confidence that she would die for, she really didn't agree with the stuff that they wore, but that's their choice.

As they entered the sliding doors of the huge mall, the boys looked around for a bit as if deciding where to take Hinata first till Itachi spoke up.

"We should start with your hair first, maybe cut your long bangs into a straight one so they don't cloud your eyes." (the hair she has in Shippuden)

"Agreed! Un"

"Okay lets go!" Kakuzu urged Hinata towards the hairdresser on the second floor.

They all headed there and waited for Hinata to finish getting her hair cut.

"Wow Hina-chan! You look… Lovely!" complimented Kakuzu

"Your eyes really do shine Hinata-san" Itachi said smiling softly.

The sensation was getting all too familiar for her as she was embraced in a crushing hug by Tobi.

"HINAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN you look adorkable!"

"Ya! Get off her un!"

Shining bright red from the skinship and the compliments, Hinata almost dropped, but before her knees gave up on her Itachi put his arm on her shoulder and walked her into a store across the hairdresser which was a store that she frequented with Sakura and Ino.

"I-itachi-san we h-haven't paid f-for the h-hair cut yet."

"Ah, that, it's okay, Kakuzu's got it"

"N-no! I c-can't do t-that!"

"Hinata-san, don't worry. Okay?"

Hearing how final he was, Hinata nodded defeated.

When they went into the store, all the boys fanned out and grabbed a bunch of clothing each while Tobi stood in the middle of the store conversing with the employees of the store.

After a few long minutes, the boys dragged Hinata into the change rooms, the amount of clothes that they towered Hinata with was overwhelming. One by one she tried them on and nervously walked receiving approving nods and amazed stares from the boys, with Toby bombarding her with hugs occasionally, this made Hinata so so happy, she has never gotten so many compliments or approval from anyone before, this made her confidence grow tremendously.

Having tried on all the clothing, the boys helped her carry the tower of clothes out to check out, Hinata protesting about them buying her the stuff as she didn't bring her wallet.

"P-please honestly y-you guys c-can't do t-this! I a-already feel s-so bad a-about the h-haircut!"

"It's okay Hinata-san, we have money to spare, plus you are making our lives really interesting!" smirked Itachi.

"Yeah hime don't worry about it" said Kakuzu as he pulled out his wallet which was so thick it looked like his wallet was going to tear.

Smiling the boys, grabbed the bags that were just packed, there were over 10 full bags! Hinata helped hold 2 bags while the other 3 boys held the rest, they decided not to let Tobi hold any as the likelihood of him forgetting them somewhere is very high.

"Okay! Next to the shoe store we go un!" Deidara pointed to a shoe store down the hallway.

They ended up buying 2 pairs of sandals, 3 pairs of converse and 2 pairs of combat boots. They were so gorgeous! By the time they all made it to the food court, Hinata has thanked them over a thousand times.

Deidara and Tobi went to the Sushi stand to order what everyone wants. While Hinata sat at the booth with Itachi and Kakuzu.

"Guys I honestly c-can't thank you enough!"

"Wow Hinata-san you only stuttered once." Noticed Itachi.

"Oh! That's t-true!" jumped Hinata excitedly at her achievement.

"Keep trying Hime, you're gonna show everyone at school tomorrow how gorgeous you are!" stated Kakuzu almost equally excited, it really made him happy to have someone so innocent in his messed up life.

Hinata blushed furiously for like the millionth time that day, somehow they have spent the whole day there, it was late in the afternoon now and Hinata's father gets home at 9pm so there was really nothing to worry about.

As they all finished their sushi discussing what they should do show Hinata off and help her with her confidence. So they planned that she would hang out with them at school if she wanted to and as people are usually too scared to approach them anyways, her friends won't bother her. Hinata sat silently smiling and listening to the boys talk, she was really curious as to why these boys wanted to have anything to do with a non-attractive girl like Hinata, little did she know her innocence and happiness is brightening up the lives of these boys who seem to have everything.


	5. Chapter 5

So heres the fifth chapter! I'm not sure where I really want this story to go so please feel free to give me input and such! Now I wanna see Hina chan flaunt her beauty XD enjoy^^

"Onee-chaaan! Onee-chan wake up already, you can't skip school again!"

Groggily opening her eyes, Hinata saw Hinabi's face merely inches from her own.

"GArhhh! Hanabi what are you doing?!" exclaimed Hinata, surprised from how close her sister's face was. Cupping her mouth shut Hinata realized that she didn't even stutter once, both her and Hanabi sat in wide eyed silence as they absorbed what just happened. Sure it might not seem like a big deal but to the pair of sisters, it was a huge achievement for the shy and timid Hinata.

"O-onee-chan! Oh my god you didn't even stutter! Those boys sure know what they're doing!" Hinaba said as she suddenly jumped off of Hinata and winked at the blushing form of her older sister.

"H-hanabi!"

"Ah god its back, come on onee-chan you're gonna be late soon!"

Looking over at the alarm clock sitting on Hinata's bedside table, she realized that is was already 7:30, she didn't have much time to get ready. Quickly climbing out of bed and dashing to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her messy hair, she realized that her bangs were short, 'Oh! That's right! Yesterday wasn't a dream! Two days in a row, Washa!' Suddenly a beaming smile spreads across Hinata's pretty face only making her even prettier. Noticing she doesn't have much time, Hinata heads right to her closet which was now filled with new and wearable clothes, rummaging through the stuff she and the boys bought yesterday, she wasn't sure if it was okay to wear this, not that it was too revealing or anything, but because she was scared of the reactions she'd get from her classmates, especially those that have known her their whole lives. Shaking her head of the thoughts, she picked out a high waisted skirt that matched the color of her hair and a cropped white spaghetti strapped singlet that ended just a bit of above her skirt, which showed a small bit of her white flat stomach, the outfit brought out her amazing curves and showed off just the right amount of her voluptuous chest. To match her spring outfit, Hinata put on a pair of white lace up sandals, deciding her hair looked too 'boring' she pulled a small strand back with a white ribbon. Satisfied with how she looks, Hinata quickly dashed downstairs into the lounge room, said her good byes to Hanabi and headed out the door, but before she even made it onto the lawn, she fell flat on her butt. After recovering slightly from her abrupt fall, she realized she bumped into someone, sheepishly looking up, she was once again greeted with a familiar red headed boy with emotionless, yet beautiful grey eyes.

Extending his arm out to help the fragile girl in front of him up, "Hinata- san are you alright?" asked Sasori in a monotone, but she tell her was slightly worried.

"H-hai! I'm so sorry! Honestly I s-should have watched w-where I was going!" Hinata said as she grabbed his hand thankfully.

After dusting herself and looking up at Sasori, she realized he looked really good today, not that he didn't look good the other day, it's just that she never noticed before, but before her stood a tall, skinny yet muscular boy in a tight white tee and on top of that was a soft navy cardigan finished with nice pair of fitting beige pants.

Sasori also looking the girl up and down, noticed her attire had changed and so has her hair which now showed of her large lavender orbs, her skirt was the right length and her shirt wasn't too revealing, she looked elegant and straight out gorgeous.

"You look really nice today, Hinata-san"

Slowly making out everything he just said, Hinata turned a dark scarlet, her first compliment of the day for her new image! It truly made her happy and it also came from someone that was slightly starting to matter for Hinata too, if she had Sasori's approval she was sure she doesn't look too horrifying, after all he was one of the school's hotties!

"Arigatou!" Hinata yelped before she could stop herself, the events of the past 2 days have truly been overwhelming for the timid girl, but she was happy, for once in her life she was accepted, and people actually cared about her, although the boys can seem cold sometimes or just downright scary, they paid her the attention she desperately needed.

"Ano, S-sasori-san what brings you h-here this morning?"

Tilting his head to the side, he observed as the girl in front of him has grown the slightest inch more confident in the way she spoke, 'interesting' he thought, bringing a smirk to his face.

"Ah well yesterday back at the base, well mansion, it was decided that I'd take you to school, and I will also show you where to meet us at lunch and such, shall we go?"

Nodding her head slowly, as she took in the information, Sasori grabbed her hand and pulled her into his black BMW, once again, the car trip was in silence. Sasori could feel the nervousness radiating from the small figure next to him, not sure why he did what he did next, he reached out for her hand, keeping one hand on the wheel, causing the girl to jump and blush like crazy, she slowly looked over at the red head.

"Hey calm down… you'll do great, I'm here when you need me…" realizing what he said, he quickly added "I mean we are…"

Hinata sat there stunned, her small delicate hands still in his, she slowly nodded with a huge grateful smile on her face.

"Hai! Arigattou S-sasori-san"

He just nodded and smiled softly to himself, soon they reached the school gates, where Sasori parked the car, as the two walked towards the towering buildings, Hinata hesitantly stopped in her tracks as she saw two people she hoped she never had to face, Sakura and Ino.

Sasori also stopped and looked over at Hinata slowly directing his eyes to her line of vision, noticing what she was staring at, he walked up to her and held her hand firmly in his, making her whole face boil, before she could comprehend what was happening, he had pulled her towards her two least favorite people.

As the pair approached Sakura and Ino, who were facing the other way, they overheard what the two girls were talking about.

"So, did you hear? The Akatsuki are hosting a party soon, are _you _invited?" asked Sakura, with her fake friendly voice towards Ino, "Not _yet _but I'm sure they will, I doubt you even got a real invitation from one of the Akatsuki's haha" said Ino, the sarcasm and sweetness dripping from her voice.

Stopping just behind the girls, Hinata looked down at her shoes, scared of the comments she's going to get from the two about her outfit. Sasori tapped Sakura's shoulder with his free hand whilst the other one still firmly holding Hinata's.

"Hey, you're Sakura and you're Ino right?"

Clearly irritated, they both turned around "WHATT DO YO-" realizing who it was, they immediately went back to being venomously sweet.

"Sasori-san! Yes I am Sakura" she winked at him seductively before looking to the side and noticing Hinata.

"Oi Hinata what are you~~, I mean Hina-chan you should head to class soon." Ushering the shy girl away, clearly annoyed by her presence around the glorious Sasori.

"Ah, not so fast, she's with me actually, I've heard a lot about you girls from Hinata" the blood slowly draining from their faces from his every word.

"So I overheard you guys talking about the party we will be hosting, you guys care to come? It's actually going to be a party for our Hina Hime, so if you have time, just drop by."

"H-HINA-HIMEE?!" the two bellowed loudly, not believing their own ears, as they starred confusingly at the pair, now noticing his hand on hers.

Sasori looked over at Hinata to see her head dropped low, intimidated by these obvious bitches, she looked cute as hell but he was gonna make this fun for himself and also for Hinata. Turning to face his hime, using his free hand he lifts her chin up so she looks straight into his mesmerizing grey orbs.

"Hina-chan, why are you looking down, I want to see that beautiful face of yours."

Everyone was shocked to the core, even Sasori was slightly shocked that those words left his mouth, but satisfied by the effect it had on the two dumbstruck bimbos and the scarlet red girl infront of him, it was worth it, he could feel the heat radiating from Hinata's face which was in his hands.

Seeing as the mood is right Sasori leaned in slowly, to press their lips together, but before he could, someone jumped in the middle of the pair and pulled Hinata out of his grasp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I still don't know who I really want to ship our Hina with but she still has to meet Hidan, Pein and Zetsu! XD

Before Sasori could close the few inch space between his lips and Hinata's, his grip on her loosened as she was yanked away from his arm. Opening his eyes and looking around, he saw the people _he didn't want to see _right now.

"Oi! Danna what were you doing to Hina-chan?! Un"

"Yeah Sasori, taking the hottie for yourself" Said Kisame as he winked at Hinata's blushing form.

Hinata on the other hand has still not recovered from what Sasori was going to do and neither have Sakura and Ino. Soon Tobi starts to join in on the conversation and Sasori blushed even redder than his hair.

"W-well I was just going to-"

"Sassorrrrriii-senpaiiii just stuttered, sassorri-senpai just stuttered~" chanted Tobi, who was skipping around his friends and the two girls.

BAM! Sasori hit Tobi over the head to shut him up before he sang anything else.

"Owwwwww, Senpaii~~~I just got an owchie!" he cried as he ran towards Deidara who merely shrugged the poor boy to the side and continue to hold Hinata protectively behind him, still his eye was on his Danna.

Slowly looking around Sasori noticed that Sakura and Ino were still there, in shock at the sight of 4 Akatsuki boys fighting over Hinata who is looking _different _today. Anyways, if he told his friends the truth behind what he was doing, it would ruin the whole act he and Hinata had put up early which would shatter her already small confidence once more. Sasori never really cared about anyone nor did he try to let anyone in, but this girl, she was different, she didn't judge him, she accepted him. So making up his mind, he calmly admitted:

"I was just gonna kiss her, she looks really cute today and even cuter when she blushes." 'Dammit! Why did I have to say that last part, too late now', he shrugged.

Kisame stood jaw almost touching the ground at what he just heard come out of the red heads mouth, next to him were two frozen statues of Hinata and Deidara.

"Sasori-Senpai! I want to kiss Hina-chan first!" whined Tobi as he threw a fit and sat on the side walk.

Needless to say Sakura and Ino still couldn't believe what has unfolded infront of their eyes for the last 10 minutes or so.

Suddenly, both Deidara and Kisame tackled Sasori and laughed about him calling the shots, while Hinata just watched embarrassed and confused at what the boys were doing.

"Danna, you baka! Try that move on someone else, Hina-chan is too innocent un! Haha"

"Sasori, you cheeky bastard, cozying up to Hime while we aren't around, that's my job, my job!" Kisame said between laughs as he tries to put Sasori in a headlock while Deidara tickles him.

'Wow Sasori must be really ticklish' thought Hinata watching the sight in amusement, Sasori was laughing his head off, she let out a small but hearty laugh at the cute and childish guys infront of her. Her cute laugh stopped the 3 boys from what they were doing, on the ground they looked up at the girl who had 'properly' laughed for the first time since they met her, it was freaking adorable, they all looked like the just saw a cat in a bowtie. The sudden stop and stare action, made Hinata blush as she realize they heard her, before she had time to react to the stares, Tobi runs up from behind her and lands a kiss right on her left cheek, this caused Hinata's face to explode with red fireworks of all shades.

"YAY YAAAAAY TOBI GOT THE FIRST KISSSS TOBI GOT THE FIRST KISSS" Tobi ran around singing his chant loudly, which caught the attention of two other people Hinata was dreading to see. 1. The guy that she confessed to who turned her down harshly, and 2. His best friend, as the two joined the mini circle that was around the small group. They saw a blushing Hinata, 2 shocked mannequins, 3 really pissed of Akatsuki's and a boy chanting about getting the first kiss. Curious as to what was going on, they decided to stay and watch as this was not a sight you see every day and 'damn Hinata looked fine' they both thought as they observed her up and down.

"OI! TEME WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID TO HIME?!" Snapped Kisame who immediately stood up and chased the still chanting boy around in circles while the other two boys recover and do the same, soon they surrounded Tobi.

"How dare you take the first kiss, you baka, senpai's go first! Un!" yelled Deidara kicking the cornered boy who looked like a little lamb surround by wolves. "Senpaiiii she looks too cute today though!" argued Tobi stubbornly which they all had to agree, she did look cute and kissable, but they wanted to do it first!

Naruto and Sasuke both thought they were talking about Sakura or Ino, because no way would Hinata know these thugs and no way would they want anything to do with her, right? They were famous for being bad asses, but still they were cool as hell, Sasuke see's them all too often cause of his brother but he still secretly thought they were pretty cool not that he wasn't 'cool' he was one of the hottest freshman's of this year along with Tobi. They had just as many girls falling from trees for them as he did. Still they silently watch the scene of the boys fighting like little children over a kiss to Sakura or Ino, Naruto was pretty bummed about the idea though.

"Tobi respect your elders! We're you're senpai's and now you'll just have to pay the consequences for kissing Hime first hahahahah!" said Kisame as he attempted to laugh evilly and started tickling the young boy till tears were spilling.

"I should've kissed Hina-chan first! If you asshole didn't stop me!" said Sasori sulkily as he started pouting without knowing.

"E-EHHH?! HINA-CHAN?! LIKE HINATA-CHAN?! THE WEIRD, QUIET ONE? HYUUGA HINATA!?" bellowed Naruto before he could stop himself. Everyone in the small group turned to look at him, Hinata immediately understanding what he meant, turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. After what he did to her, was that not enough? He had to embarrass her in front of everyone. It was quite simple to understand what the blonde meant behind his words which really ticked Hinata off but she just stood there as Sakura and Ino snickered as they were also curious about the answer to those questions. The stupid blondes question also ticked of the Akatsuki boys.

"Yeah, who else did you think you dumb sh*t" barked Sasori as he sent imaginary lasers from his eyes at Naruto.

"What's wrong with Hina-chan you f*ck" said a deep dangerous voice immerging from the crowd, looking over they all saw a boy with two lines going down his face, Hinata was shocked as she has never seen this side of Itachi before, he always spoke so politely, but she wasn't the only one that was shocked.

"Yo Itachi, this ass here just insulted our hime" said Kisame helpfully.

"Yeah you idiot! What do you mean weird one?! Oi and you bitches what you snickering about un!?" pointed Deidara at the now silent and pail forms of Sakura and Ino.

Due to all the yelling and glaring, nobody checked on Hinata to see that she was actually crying, she was clearly trying to hold back the tears, but miserably failed yet she still had a cute angry expression on her face. Itachi who just arrived when Naruto asked those inconsiderate and rude questions towards his shy princess, decided that he needed to take her away from the commotion, he swiftly made his way over to her which caught everyone's attention.

Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he slowly wiped her tears away and looking up at his face made her expression soften, it was quiet as all eyes were on them, no one saw it coming as the calm and reserved Itachi who everyone thought was asexual, kissed Hinata Hyuuga on the forehead lovingly.

"Come on, Hinata-chan lets go" he pulls her hand as they walk away from the crowd, his friends didn't stop him because they knew it was best for Hinata.

"What?! Even Itachi?!" exclaimed Sasuke staring at the receding couple, beyond shocked at what his brother had just done.

The moment she was out of earshot, the arguments defending Hinata continued, directed at the blonde and now also at the raven haired boy.

'now… that we're alone…' thought Itachi as he continued to pull the midnight girl hair along.

Hinata had no idea where they were going, or where they even were but everything that happened just then really took all her strength away, she didn't think she could go to school like this.

About to open her mouth to tell Itachi that she might go home for today, they stopped and she realized he had opened the passenger door to his black Chevvy for her, she entered obediently, completely trusting her savior, but where were they going?

Yay! I'm sorry I actually love all the characters, but gotta make some of them bad for this scene, I don't want it to be a typical NaruHina fanfic, but I do want to chuck Sasuke into the already messy Octogon of love or something haha! I'll update it soon ^^

And thank you anyone for reading my weird fanfic, really. Ive just always had this thought about Hinata-chan being popular but still sweet kinda thing? But yeah thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

So hey guys! I have really good news I guess, I got accepted into my Japanese exchange program! So I'll be going to Japan in about a year after I get all the paper work sorted! YAY! Haha that's pretty much all I wanted to say! June out!

Itachi's POV

"A-ano, where a-are we going I-itachi-san?"

"To my house." I actually don't know I'm taking her to my house, but no one will be there so…. Argh what the heck am I thinking!

Glancing over at Hinata, she was pouting, nose red, eyes swollen, god I just want to hug the poor thing.

I actually have no idea what's gotten into me, but she is so innocent and lovely I just want to drop my barrier and hug her, sometimes I even wish I was that dumbass Tobi, I sometimes envy him for being able to express how he feels so freely, unlike me.

I don't try to be cold, I just find it really hard to express how I feel and if I do people will start to think that I've gotten soft.

Turning a sharp turn into a street lined with fancy mansions with gates that seem to stretch for forever, Hinata slowly unbuckled her belt still wondering why they were going to his house, she didn't think bad of many people as she knew it was wrong, especially if that person happened to be your savior, making up her mind she climbed out of his car and followed him into the mansion that is his home.

"Itachi-san w-what are w-we going here?" taking in her surroundings as he lead her to his room, it seems. There was no other sounds beside their footsteps, there was no one home besides them.

Itachi was struggling to keep calm, every time he was around her, he felt safe, and he felt like he could drop his barrier. Turning into a long hallway with so many doors made Hinata dizzy, the amount of doors made her feel her feel like she was in hotel. Making a sudden stop infront of a large wooden door, "Come in Hinata-san" "H-hai".

The room was the size of her lounge room, maybe even bigger, in the corner was a king sized bed which was fully black, next to it was a long desk which was a dark navy blue, matching the color of the walls and in the far corner was a walk in closet and the door next to it was the bathroom, the room was very modern, towards the middle of the room was a couch and a large, flat screen t.v. it honestly looked like a room that came right out of the fancy, soppy romantics Hinata would watch on weekends.

Looking over at the first girl who wasn't his mom to enter his room, her eyes looked as though they'd fall out of their sockets and her mouth was slightly open, she looked so fascinated.

"Let's sit down" guiding her to the couch they both sat down, slowly blushing, Itachi didn't really know what to do now, his never had a girl in his room. On the other hand, Hinata was also nervous, this was the first boy's room she's been in besides Neji's, the silence was getting too awkward.

"I've n-never been to a b-boy's bedroom b-before" sitting next to him, made her all the more nervous, if she moved on the leather couch, you could probably see the sweat from her palms on it.

"Ah, that makes sense, I've never had a girl in here either, besides my mother"

"hahahhah really? That i-is surprising" the sudden laughter caught Itachi off guard, "S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to laugh" looking ashamed at herself.

Now it was his turn to laugh at how dorky she was, "hahahah gosh you're dorky, so tell me was that blonde before, the famous Naruto that broke you're heart Hina-chan?" 'did I just call her Hina-chan!? What the hell, Itachi get a grip!'

Straightening her back completely, 'H-Hina-chan?! Did Itachi just call me that?!' glancing over at him, she realized how dumb she's been, just gaping at his question.

Recovering, "H-hai" talking about Naruto made her just want to cry all over again, "I d-don't want to b-be like this a-anymore, g-getting pushed a-around and picked o-on at school" feeling her tears threatening to fall she immediately casts her eyes down, not wanting Itachi to see her weak side once again, but then again, she is always weak.

Seeing the crying girl infront of him, Itachi couldn't control his body, extending his arms, he took her small frame into his chest and started rubbing her back, they stayed like that for a while till Itachi's shirt was soaked.

"I-I am s-so sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to bother y-you with all my p-problems a-a-and I wet y-your shirt I a-am so sorry!" retracting back into her shell once more.

"Shuuu, it's okay Hinata, you can talk to me, when you want, come on let's watch a movie to take your mind off it, okay?" he asked her softly, his voice almost sounding like a whisper, their faces were really close, her eyes really drew him in, before he did anything I would regret, Itachi quickly stood up and walked to his cabinet and dug the his dvd's.

Hinata's POV

…Okay?" his voice was so soothing, I felt like it'd faint, our faces were inches apart, we stayed like that for a moment, my chest was going to explode any second now. At that exact second, he looked away and walked over to his cabinet. Phewff that was close, oh gosh he can probably tell that I was blushing, argh now he's gonna think I'm some indecent girl, having those thoughts in broad daylight.

Finally deciding on the only movie he thinks girls would like that he owns, he puts in Pitch Perfect. Gosh stupid Kisame, bringing such a weird movie over, oh well at least she'll like it.

"Ohh I've been wanting to see this for a w-while now!" excitement evident in her voice. "That's good then" scratching his head nervously, he plots himself next to her on the coach as they silently watch the whole movie. At the end when the couple kiss, Itachi looked over at Hinata, who had her hands clasped together tightly with a happy smile on her face that the two finally made up. Feeling someone look at her, she quickly turned to her left and their eyes met, not knowing what to do, Hinata looked away immediately suddenly feeling the tension building up in the room.

Grabbing her chin with his slim, fingers, he turns her over to face him, looking in her eyes hesitantly her leans, confused, scared, excited all those emotions were raging inside Hinata's head. The 3 seconds that they looked into each other's eyes felt like forever, both faces like tomatos, Itachi closes the gap between them, when they're lips met, it was a magical feeling, like fireworks in new years.

Time seemed to stop as they kissed, slowly the kiss got deeper, brushing his tongue against her lips, he asked for entrance, hesitantly Hinata opened up her mouth, tongues touching, he could taste her sweet mouth, gosh she was addictive. In her own world, Hinata just felt bubbly, like she couldn't control herself, this was her very first kiss, it felt amazing, slowly getting pushed onto her back. They were soon in a comfortable position with Itachi on top and Hinata comfortable underneath, they kissed till they both ran out of breath, breaking apart and opening their eyes.

They finally realized what an awkward position they were in, Itachi quickly climbed off her and Hinata sat up hurriedly, "U-um we could t-think of this as training?" Said Itachi after an eternity of silence and heavy breathing. "A-ah Okay!" not really sure what to say, she realized he was just helping, her feelings were really jumbled up anyways, she preferred to put it in the back of her mind for now. "Itachi-san…" bringing his eyes up to look at her, also building up her courage she met his eyes, "Thank you very much for going t-to such lengths to help me, really!" bowing her head. "hahaha it's really okay, we're friends but now that means skinship with boys will be more comfortable for you" trying to stay as calm as he can, and acting like her kissed her on purpose.

"A-ah I'm not sure if I would say I'd be comfortable with it y-yet" scratching her head, the kiss with Itachi, even though it was practice, it really made her weak, she couldn't control herself and it they were standing, the likelihood of her knees giving up is almost a perfect 100%.

"I see, maybe we should practice more…" 'Oh my god Itachi, you little perverted shit, what are you saying?!' putting on his straight face the best he could.

Shocked filled, Hinata looked up at Itachi, who seemed serious, she felt so grateful towards him! He truly was he savior.

"U-um okay, thank you a-again Itachi-san"

"Hmph" again, trying to make it as natural as possible, he faced her and placed his hand on her cheek. He could feel the warmth in her cheeks spread to his very fingertips, both closing their eyes and once again losing themselves in the passionate 'practice' kiss.

*knock knock* "Oi Itachi, what the hell was today about?" immediately the two part and blushed an indescribable color, it was Sasuke behind the door. Still shocked the two just sat their staring at the door nervously. Slowly the door knob turned revealing a tired looking Sasuke, Sasuke walking in noticed that Hinata was sitting on the coach, her body facing his brother and vice versa. "Oi your friends gave me so much shit because of _her" _glared Sasuke, Itachi not losing to his brother also gave him his cold glare. "That's you're problem not mine, now get out of my room"

Starring daggers at them one last time, Sasuke slammed the door and walked to his room. 'What is even so special about Hinata? In middle school she never even spoke, she just stood them, I mean she is pretty I guess but still! Does she even talk, humph I want to know what's going on between all of them. And why the freaking hell was Sasori and all them fighting over her? I'm gonna find out!'

Tada! So there was a lot of Ita-hina action in this chapter but I still think the other boys are in the competition to be Hinata's prince ;) Finally had the chance to add Sasuke into this! Hehe

So please review tell me how it is and your opinions! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter 8! If there's any suggestions of who i should pair Hinata up with please tell me! Thank you for reading!

Hesitantly Hinata tip toes into her math's which Sakura, Ino AND Sasuke are in and now that she was no longer friends with them, she had no one to sit with. Deciding that she couldn't skip school today, Hinata walks in with her eyes glued to her black converse, which she matched with a black spaghetti dress that passed her knees, but was not too short, her hair pulled back into a loose, sideways braid. Shakily, Hinata reaches for the door to her math's classroom,

"Oi! Hinata-chan, come sit with me!" recognizing the voice immediately, she looked up and gave him the best glare she could which just looked like she was in pain. Naruto was sitting in the middle, his arms waving frantically at her, shaking her head, she browses around the classroom for a spare seat when her eyes landed on none other than, Sasuke Uchiha's. Again her eyes dropped down to her converse, the memories of yesterday were still clear in her mind.

Hinata's POV

Yesterday after being rudely interrupted by Sasuke from her training, I sat on the coach awkwardly looking at Itachi as Sasuke's intrusion broke the mood entirely, and Itachi seemed to be pissed, I guess their relationship isn't all that good.

"Hinata-chan, do you want me to take you home now? It's getting pretty late already!" he sounded like he always did, cold yet caring but I don't know, I think I heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, maybe it was just my imagination. Well the rest of the night was uneventful, he just drove me home and we said our goodbyes, I wonder if Sasuke knew what we were doing. Not that what we did was wrong, It was just a lesson!

As their eyes met, Sasuke signaled with just a wave of his hand for her to come over to him, cautiously Hinata makes her way over to Sasuke, curious as to what he has to say.

"Sit down." He commanded coldly. Obediently, Hinata takes the seat next to Sasuke, this shocked all their middle school friends. Sasuke and Hinata have never even talked, why the sudden closeness, and it was Sasuke who told her to come over. What is wrong with this world?! Sakura and Ino were fuming in the corner, 'first the Akatsuki boys now even _their _SASUKE?! this cannot be happening'.

Aware of the talk going on around them, Hinata lowered her head and just shrunk, Sasuke noticing the action, tapped her shoulder to get her attention, not wanting anyone to hear what they were talking about. He leans into her, till his lips were merely inches away from her ears.

"Hinata, what were you doing in my brothers room yesterday?" his voice barely a whisper and his hot breath was making her cheeks flare and all the eyes in the room were on them as well which only made her blushing worsen.

"Oi oi oi everyone all eyes on the board right now, lemme call the roll!" yelled Iruka-sensei as he just arrived into the classroom.

'Thank god! Saved by the teacher! I don't know how I would've answered that question, probably just stutter than faint, why am I so pathetic'

The rest of the lesson went slowly, Hinata could feel the glares she was getting from all the girls in their class, after all, Sasuke was one of the hottest freshman alongside Tobi!

*Ding Ding Ding*

Quickly grabbing all her stuff, Hinata sprints out the door but before she could, she was pulled back by a strong grip. Looking back she saw Sasuke, panicking, Hinata tries to pull her arm out of his iron grip but was in vain.

"I need to talk to you."

*Kick* looking over at who kicked her, Hinata's orbs landed on the pink haired girl, frightened like a little cat, the midnight girl frantically searches around for help. But then remembered she had no friends, what is she going to do at break, but before that there's still a Sasuke problem to deal with.

'Be brave Hina be brave' she mentally chants as Hinata turned her head to face the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san w-what did you want t-to talk about?" already knowing the answer.

"What were you doing in Itachi's room yesterday, and since when have you been friends with him and the Akatsuki's anyways?" trying to keep his expression cold, but there was curiosity evident in his handsome features.

"U-um why do you want to k-know?" although Hinata replied politely, it didn't come out as something nice. Raising an eyebrow at the girls answer, slightly surprised that she didn't just confess and apologize for no reason. At that moment, Sasuke's grip on her loosened slightly, seizing the chance Hinata dashes out the door.

Almost sprinting, Hinata makes her way to the cafeteria, ready to receive the flying lunches of fan girls (esp. Sakura and Ino's). Walking through the cafeteria door, looking around to see if there was anyone she could sit with, she can't go back to being Sakura and Ino's follower anymore, no that was not an option. About to walk out of the cafeteria, hopeless, she saw Deidara, 'can I sit with him?...'

'no no no he probably won't want to be seen with me!' shaking her head, Hinata heads out of the cafeteria,

"Hina-chan! Over here over here!" spinning around, a giant smile bloomed on her face, as she practically skipped towards Deidara, who was standing with a couple of guys she's never talked to, but know. Everyone in their school knows them, standing next to Deidara, was Hidan, Pein and also Sasori was there. Reaching the four hotties, "ah H-hi! Deidara-kun and S-sasori-san!" Looking over at the two new boys, she was hesitant whether she should introduce herself before she did though, the one named Hidan spoke up.

"Oi you shit heads, who's this hottie?" Pein nodded also wanting to know the answer to that questions. They were both curious about the petite girl, she had such an innocent aura to her, unlike the bimbo's that chase after them like stalkers, she was different, she was reserved, shy and sexy at the same time, he beauty was an elegant kind. Even Hidan felt weird about swearing near someone as pure as her.

"The hottie has a name, and it's Hinata, don't try anything with her, Hidan."

"Can't promise" winked Hidan, swiftly moving towards Hinata an pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey Hinata, I'm Hidan" immediately both Deidara and Sasori yank him off her and pulled him a few feet away where they started beating him. Slightly use to the sight of this, Hinata just laughed at how childish they were being, then noticing the one names Pein was observing her, which caused her to stop laughing quicker than she could breath.

"Hinata-san, nice to meet you, my name is Pein." His voice was mesmerizing, it was deep and just seemed to her draw her in for some reason, maybe that's why he's so popular at school, apart from his stunning good looks and daring piercings.

"N-nice to meet you P-pein-san"

"Would you like to go somewhere quiet, they won't stop playing out for a while"

Blurting without thinking, Hinata said "Y-yes!" covering her mouth right away, she blushed as Pein lead her out of the gawking cafeteria of jealous fangirls and curious boys, now taking an interest in the shy, lavender orbs girl.

Walking along the corridor, till they went outside, the sun shone down on them, with a soft breeze. Pein felt cleansed near her, just from observing her, he could tell she was so pure, he wondered if being around him would taint her innocence. Reaching a large tree on the far side of the oval, Pein sat down and gestured for Hinata to do the same. They sat quietly observing the scenery around them for a while, it was quiet, everybody was inside, the only sound was the wind blowing.

"So Hinata-san, I've heard a lot about you from my friends, they all speak very highly of you" his face was always so emotionless, Hinata couldn't read his feelings at all, but she was more blunt than normal people anyway.

"R-really? I still don't u-understand why they w-would want anything to d-do with a n-nobody like me?" Hinata reasoned nervously

"Ah, I think I am starting to understand, as you've probably heard from everyone at this school, we are _thugs _or _criminals_, though it might be exaggerated it is not entirely a lie. The girls that hang around us, you should know what they're like, what were their names? Sakura and Ino? But you, you're _different_, it's nice."

Taking in the information load, Pein just gave her, Hinata couldn't really say she understood what he meant but she got one bit, the stalker fangirls were CRAZY! She's hung around Sakura and Ino long enough to know the extremes they'd go to, to get attention. Not knowing what to say, Hinata she nods.

*Ding Ding Ding* there was the bell to signal class.

"Hinata-san can I walk you to class?" offered Pein kindly

"Ah, sure it's not too much of a bother!" Hinata always thought all the guys in Akatsuki were cold but I guess she keeps gettin' proven wrong. Smiling to herself as she think she just made some new friends.

"Since today is a half day, would like to go somewhere with me after school? You see Hidan and I are hosting a party soon, and I hope you'd come."

"I-it's my honor!" surprised that they want her there! 'yah yah! Even Sakura an dIno didn't get invitations! But I did! And from Pein himself too! I think I'm gonna burst soon if everyday was going to be so eventful!'

Smiling warmly, for the first time infront of her, "Its decided then, I'll meet you by the school gates when class finishes"

"S-sure thing!" beaming with a smile, Pein happily walks her to her chemistry class.

I might update again later today! Weee please tell me how it is, again thanks for readin yo!

June.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey so It took me a while to update but heres chapter 9!

Hinatas two classes seem to just drag on and on, she was really excited about hanging out with Pein after school, she first thought he was scary and cold, but then actually talking to him hanged her opinion entirely, that seemed to be the case with all the Akatsuki boys she's met, besides Hidan…

Sitting in history class, listening to Kakashi-sensei go on and on about the crusades, it seems to go on forever which only seemed to make it worst which the stares she's been constantly getting from girls and now boys. She understood the why the girls were staring at her but the guys? Now that's new. Hinata was never use to attention and now she suddenly got too much, it felt good but at the same time it made her red constantly and she felt the need to watch her back constantly.

*Ding Ding Ding*

Thank god if she had to sit in this room for any longer, she'd die from all the attention. Nervously Hinata quickly made her way to the school gates where she saw Pein standing there already waiting for her.

"S-sorry to k-keep you waiting!" Hinata jogged quickly over to the tall orange haired boy, he smiled softly at the sight of the girl jogging.

"Ah It's alright, shall we go?" offering his hand, surprised at his gesture, Hinata just stared and Pein's outstretched hand. Chuckling at how confused and surprised the girl looked, he reached for her hand and pulled her along. Both were pretty shy about the skinship as Pein's never bee this close to a girl besides Konan who was practically his sister, he didn't really approve of her dating Zetsu though, that kid is weird but as long as she's happy. Walking down the main street out of their school, Pein looked back at Hinata who was innocently looking around at the other people walking who seem to be doing the same thing. She was so pure, it made him blush that they were still holding hands and that EVERYONE was literally gawking at them in disbelief, he quickly turned around and continued leading them to the local mall which a lot of students hang out at.

After about a 10 minute walk, they reached the sliding doors to the local mall near their school. As they entered, Pein continued to lead Hinata till they reached a costume store. Hinata, was curious as to why they were here, she's never been in here before, but the woman's section of the store looked really inappropriate, scanning the store, she recognized someone there. Not sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not, she took another look at the topless boy with a cap on and tight black pants.' It WAS Hidan! What is he doing here? And why is he wearing that?'

Hidan catching the eyes of his customers that just walked it realised it was Pein and Hinata, the little hottie he met today. Walking over to the pair he noticed they were still holding hands, "Oi Pein, why're you holding her hand?" smirking at the reaction he got from his leader and the girl who both quickly let go of each others hand. "ugh on to topic, we need a costume for Hinata here, what do ya think?" asked Pein embarrassed. "hmm, come over here, these would look good on you" said Hidan as he walked the two over to the corner of the store in the aisle with A LOT of inappropriate female costumes. Then Hidan pick out a typical playboy bunny costume which just came with a pink bra and a skirt that was barely short enough to cover the subject lastly a pair of bunny ears. Hinata looked horrified, she didn't think she'd be able to pull it off and wouldn't she like catch a cold and die from that? Frantically shaking her head at the costume Hidan held up infront of her, "A-ano can I have s-something less revealing?"

The two boys laughed at her innocence, most girls they know would dress like that everyday if it was normal. After browsing around for a while, they decided a vampire costume for Hinata, which consisted of a cape that ended at her thighs, a black strapless crop top match with a tight black pair of shorts that ended just a bit before her cape. She looked amazing as the costume complimented her figure really well but still Hinata wasn't really sure if she should wear that, it was still pretty inappropriate for Hinata's standard but it was the one of the most appropriate ones in the store anyways. So having decided on the costume Pein and Hinata went to the counter where Hidan checked out the clothes for them.

"T-thank you so m-much for this!" she bowed at the boys gratefully.

Hidan would soften up when he saw the girl, he didn't like it cause what if other people saw his soft side? That would be the end of him, but he couldn't help himself maybe just today?

Patting her head softly, Hidan smiled quickly at the girl "It's alright! Just make sure you come, oi Pein take her home already"

Pein nodded and once again grabbed Hinata's hand and led her out of the store, Hidan seeing the acting wished he could do it, meh there was many chances.

"Pein-san w-where are we going?"

"hmmm I'm not really sure, did you have anything in mind? What time do you need to be home?" secretly he was hoping she didn't have to go so he could spend some time getting to know her better and maybe some other stuff *cough cough*

"M-my father is on a b-business trip so a-anytime really" Hiashi, Hinata's father trusted Hinata completely, knowing that she had nowhere to go and no friends to hang out with so he was never worried when he left on his trips.

Trying to convey his happiness he looked forward and continued to walk. "So that's decided then do you want to come to my favourite spot in the city?" asked Pein hesitantly.

"I-I'd be honoured!" Hinata was honestly so happy! He was inviting her to a pretty intimate and special place of his and Hinata was so excited and really curious as to what is it or where?

Before they left, they stopped by a food stand and got some take away dumplings and other small goods then Pein made a call to someone who sounded like his butler.

After about 5 minutes of waiting outside and Pein holding the food they bought, a red Ferrari showed up and a man that looked like a typical butler came out and bowed at the pair. Hinata was surprised by how formal everything was and quickly bowed back at the man then Pein opened the door and gestured for her to go go into the passenger while he took the seat the butler occupied in the driver seat and the pair were off.

"A-ano, where's the man who drove your car here g-gonna go?" poking her two index fingers at each other curiously.

"Ah yes there should be someone who will come pick him up, besides he lives with me and we live very close by."

"O-oh that makes s-sense."

Their car ride consisted of small talk and peaceful sights. Hinata could see that they were heading up a mountain, it was beautiful and there were no cars in sight, the sun was starting to set casting an egg yolk orange glow on everything it touched, it was a breath taking sight.

Soon they reached the top of the mountain and there was a small dirt plain you could park your car, the mountain was very rocky yet smooth. As they climbed out of the car, Pein started walking forward, Hinata following obediently behind till they reached the edge of the huge rock they were standing on, and sat down, Hinata followed. Where they sat, they could see all the trees underneath at the base of the mountain and they could also see the beautiful sight of the receding sun which now cast a light pink glow everywhere.

The pair sat in silence as they observed the sight before their eyes, Hianta looked over at Pein who was deeply immersed in his own thoughts, her perspective of him since today kept changing and then changing again. She never knew someone in the Akatsuki's would have this side to him, sure someone like Itachi might as well but generally the whole group gave of a 'thuggy' kinda vibe.

Noticing she was staring at him, he turns over and looks at her, the sun light was catching her features beautifully, she honestly looked like a descendant from heaven. Hinata also noticed how good looking he really was, his piercings on his ears and eye brow gave him a rough look but his facial features were kind. Not realising they've both just been staring at each other, Pein tried to break the weird atmosphere.

"So? Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes, It's really beautiful" almost whispering. They sat in silence for a few more minutes till Hinata noticed the breeze was getting stronger and she was kind of cold. Pein seeing the girl wrap her arms around herself he took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders.

"N-n-no! You'll get cold as well!" hurriedly she took the jacket off and gave it back to him but he refused. "I'll be alright" smiling softly at her. "Seriously! I-I would f-feel so bad if you got sick, W-we could share?" suggested Hinata innocently, completely unaware that if it was someone else they would take that as a move, but Pein knew better. "You sure? I'm fine you know"

"Y-yes!" awkwardly she shifts towards him and tried to put the jacket on them both but failing miserably, seeing how useless this is. Pein lifts the girl and places her in his lap and puts his jacket into her which also helped cover the wind from him also. Now she was sitting side ways on his lap, legs hanging on the side of his lap. This made Hinata boil, it was so sudden what he did. Pein was trying to act like it was casual but honestly he was spazzing inside.

"Is that okay?" Pein nervously asked Hinata.

"Yes, it's comfy" she smiled happily still red from their position. "u-uhm Pein-san I think y-your belt or something i-is poking me."

Turning scarlet, Pein knew it wasn't his belt, but thank god Hinata didn't, his never been like this with a girl before and his body was getting sensitive, gosh why did he have to get hard right now?

"A-ah probably, is it uncomfortable or anything?" trying to cover up what it actually is.

"N-no, its fine" she smiled shyly.

There faces were inches apart, her face sideways facing him, and again he was taken away by how gorgeous she was, the thoughts in his head were bubbling like crazy. Hinata turned left and her lips met Peins and she quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm So Sorry! It was a-an accident!"

Pein has had it, he can't even control himself anymore, the kiss broke his self-control, he needed more.

Still facing each other, Pein brings his face closer to hers and captures her lips in a mind melting kiss. Waiting to see how she would react, to know if he should stop because he wouldn't do anything she didn't like, but was surprised when she gave into the kiss and even started kissing back. His arms were awkwardly hanging by his side on the rock floor, slowly he moved in up and placed it on her small back and ran his other hand through her hair, causing a moan to escape from her, it was so sexy, Pein knew he needed to stop otherwise something really could get serious. But before he could pull away, Hinata's arm unconsciously wrapped her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss, both their tongues now were fighting for dominance.

The kiss was getting more physical and Pein's hand in her hair slowly leaned her head back and moved his line of kisses lower and lower till he started nibbling on her ear, provoking another moan from her sweet lips, gosh her voice was making him uncontrollably hot. His line of kisses moved to her neck and sucked on her collar bone, Hinata's breathing was getting harsher and quicker. Hinata's hands were now in Pein's hair slowly tugging onto it which only made him kiss her neck even harder.

*ring ring ring* they were both taken back to the real world by his phone ringing. 'Dammit' Pein cursed mentally, breaking apart, both still breathing heavily and faces still bright red. Clearly annoying Pein reached into his pocket for his moment spoiling stupid phone of his.

"Hello? What do you want?" Pein asked very annoyed at the person calling.

"You called me for that? I'll deal with you later you shit head" now Pein was angry. Hidan had called him after he finished his shift just to tell him not to do anything with Hinata. 'What the fuck he wasn't some creepy rapist'.

Still awkward with what just happened, Hinata asked "W-whats wrong?"

"Oh it was just Hidan being a dick, don't worry"

Now that he was calmer he decided he needed to break himself away from her before he really did become a creepy rapist.

Tadaaaa the end!

Just kidding hehe, yay cute scene with a perverted Pein! My fantasy ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey yo! Chapter 10 yay :P im not sure if I want to like match Hinata yet!

* * *

><p>As the pair sat watching the darkening sky that was slowly starting to fill with stars, they ate their dumplings and sushi's which helped warm them up besides the fact that Hinata was already putty in Pein's lap. After they finished, it was getting pretty late, the tall boy decided to take Hinata home.<p>

"T-thank you Pein-san t-today was fun! See you t-tomorrow!"

"Sure goodnight Hinata, rest up" smiled Pein warmly as he drove off.

Hinata opened the front door and looked around as there was no sign on Hanabi or anyone, becoming worried, Hinata looks around the house calling for her younger sister till her eyes landed on a white note on the coffee table in the lounge room.

_Onee-chan I'm sleeping over at kuno-chan's house today and I'll be back tomorrow afternoon! Take care and don't worry about me I'll be fine._

Hinata knew her sister was popular at her school, and Hanabi would take pity on her anti-social and weird sister, so she tried to be nice, but Hinata could tell, Hanabi wasn't really that loving of her sister.

* * *

><p>A sense of relief swept over her, heading up to her room to shower, Hinata heard a knock on the front door. "Coming!" she spoke as she ran towards the door. Looking through the door hole, Hinata was surprised, on the other side of the door was Deidara. Fidgeting with the door handle, Hinata opened the door to see an excited Deidara, holding a black addidas duffle bag in his hand.<p>

"W-what are you d-doing here Deidara?!"

"I wanted to stay here tonight! Can I?" asked Deidara brightly.

Still stunned about him being at her doorstep at 10pm asking to sleep over.

Deidara just laughed at the sight of the girl infront of him who was gaping speechlessly, waving his hand up to her eyes to wake her up from her little daze. Chuckling as Hinata jerked and came back to earth "S-sure! Come in!" She didn't really know how to say 'no' but then again she was fine with Deidara staying over, he was her literal saviour, she's never had a boy over before but there's gotta be a first for everything right?

Gesturing him into the lounge room, they seated themselves on the Hyuuga's huge champagne colored coach. "W-why did you want t-to sleep over today?" trying not to sound offensive or mean.

"Ah well my parents were just out and I was kinda lonely as an only child, so I'll be bothering you today!"

"O-oh! Okay uhmm was there anything you wanted t-to do?"

"hmmm want to talk or something? OH where will I be sleeping today?" Mentally crossing his fingers, he was hoping they could sleep in the same room, and just 'talk'.

"Sure! U-uhm we don't have g-guest rooms here. Y-you sleep in m-my bed and I c-can sleep on a futon on t-the floor?"

"No way! I'll sleep on the floor un!"

"I-it's okay! I will"

"Nah, really I wouldn't be a dude if I let you sleep on the floor"

"You're already not a dude with that stupid blonde head style of yours."

Both looking over at the source of the sound, turned their eyes to the door. It was none other than Kisame.

"Kisame?!"

"Tryna get some sneaky sneaky with our hime, you blonde shemale?"

"S-shut up! That's not true!" Deidara stood up fists in the air at Kisame, "what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Eh? came over for a sleep over ya know! When Pein came home, he said your Dad was gone, so eh thought I'd drop by to see my hime"

"What are you doing here, then" asked Kisame smirking at the blushing blonde

"Same reason, un!"

Hinata looked at Deidara then to Kisame then back again, bam the door opens again to show 4 more familiar faces. "What a-are you guys a-all doing here?"

The three looked at the door, there stood Itachi, Konan, Zetsu and Pein.

They just smiled at the poor girl, although Hinata didn't know who the other girl was, she could see she was holding a green haired boys hand which was about a head taller than the girl, his skin tone was really uneven but none the less, he was good looking and she was hot, they matched each other well.

"We Meet again, Hinata" smile Pein warmly,

"Hinata" Itachi nodded his improvement of Hinata's presence.

"W-what's everyone d-doing here?" Hinata asked still surprised by everyone showing up at her door step.

"Well, since you're home alone, we thought we'd come entertain you, this is Konan and her boyfriend, Zetsu."

"Nice to meet You Hinata! They talk so highly of you and now it's an honour to meet you!" Konan said as she jumped onto Hinata and grabbed her in a tight bear hug. Zetsu smiling from behind and nodded his acceptance of the new girl. "S-so you guys a-are all g-going to stay here t-tonight?"

Like a choreographed choir, "Yes!"

Slowly the information kind of sank in, and she smiled, that for the first time, she had actual friends over! This was her first ever sleep over, it was going to be the best night ever!

Looking around at everyone that is sitting on her couch and noticed that there were 4 people from the Akatsuki's who were missing, maybe they were busy.

"Ah! Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi and Hidan are going to get food and drinks for the night! garh where the hell are they?!" asked Kisame irritatedly as his stomach was thunderstorming.

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking in small groups, Hinata was discussing how school is right now with Deidara, Itachi and Kisame. Everyone looked so happy when the door bursts open, 'I really should remember to lock the door' noted Hinata. Coming into the lounge room was the 4 who were missing, in Tobi's arm were 6 pizzas, Sasori was holding bags filled with snacks and Hidan was holding bottles of alcoholic drinks.<p>

"Roccccck on!" Screamed Hidan, and the group replied with a cheer of their own as they sat on the floor in her big lounge room with the drinks and food in the middle. Hinata was slightly scared of the thought of drinking alcohol, not that she didn't want to, she was just scared and she couldn't get her hands on any before nor did she have anyone to do typical teenager things with.

As they ate and drank noisily, Hidan pulled out shot glasses with bottles of strong alcohol, Hinata tried a small sip of it and shot back in surprise at how it caused a burning sensation in her mouth and how bitter it was but at the same time, it was a good feeling. As they started settling down, Deidara suggested they play truth or dare.

Deidara briefly explained the rules. "Okay so if you can't answer the question or refuse to do the dare, they'll have a penalty or have to kiss whoever the darer is! Got it?"

Another chorused "Yes!" came from the crowd now including Hinata too who was getting more confident due to the small amount of alcohol she's consumed already. She felt really relaxed but at the same time excited, she fit in with them, thugs or not they were her friends and she loved them.

So the group all sat down in a big circle on the floor, the lights were off and there were candles lit in the middle of the circle, Deidara took an empty bottle of beer and spun it in the middle. The bottle landed on Hidan, "Yes!" grabbing the bottle he looked straight at Hinata and many thoughts were forming in his mind but he knew he couldn't really voice it and even attempt it, it would ruin their already shaky 'friendship', "Sasori, have you ever even been with a women? Or are you gay?" Everyone laughed at the ridiculous question and at the drunk Sasori acting sulky but they too were totally curious, Sasori was trying his hardest to keep a stern face but failing miserably, he'd drunk a lot that night already, not being able to think straight at all.

"What's the penalty eh?"

"Wait seriously?! It's such an easy question un!", voiced the blonde nimbwitt that calls him Danna.

"Eh So you either have to hmmm drink this shot… on Itachi's stomach, or we kiss" Hidan said in disgust at the last penalty.

Sasori looked like he was thinking very hard about the decision, everyone was now even more curious as to see what the drunk red head would do, and what hilarious situation lies ahead.

Slowly stumbling to his knees he headed towards Itachi...

Itachi looked horrified at the sight of Sasori gaining on him without a trace of a smile on that now innocent face of his, his stern look replaced with a childish pout.

"Euw no no no stay away you red headed shit no ah-ah no go kiss that jashin worshipper ass nope nope nope" Itachi was slowly backing away from the approaching red head till he bumped into the couch.

"Oi bitch! Wake up!" slapping Sasori to bring him out of his drunken state. 'Gosh why did Sasori have to be an affection, drunk?!' cursed Itachi!

Everyone was anticipating what the red head would do next.

* * *

><p>YA yay a truth of dare yaaay yaaay yaaay, weird but yeah something similar happened at the party i went to yesterday so i thought yay its perf! :') please review and tell me how it is or if you have any opinions at all! Thanks!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

So here's the 11th Chapter!

* * *

><p>Sasori, the affectionate drunk, crawled towards the now trapped Itachi, as Itachi tried the push his head away, Kisame and Kakuzu came to Sasori's aid by pulling Itachi down and locking his arms and legs in place. The red head clumsily took the vodka shot from Hidan and lifted up Itachi's black t-shirt,<p>

"Dayummm" sang Konan as she saw Itachi's defined abs and v-line as Zetsu put his hand on his girlfriends lips, Hinata was also taken by surprise at his well-toned body. Sasori went to pour the drink on to Itachi's stomach and took his damn time getting rid of the bitter liquid, but Itachi's reaction throughout the dare was priceless for everyone watching, he was withering and shaking under the red heads touch. As soon as Sasori was done, Itachi dashed to the bathroom yelling gross at the top of his lungs.

After the laughing died down, Sasori spun the bottle which landed on Hinata. She started to get a bit worried, what if he dared her to do something like what he and Itachi just did?!

Sasori exploded with a smile, there's heaps of questions he wants to ask her and things he wanted her to do.

"So Hinaaaaata-chan, in our group here. Whooo do you like aye?"

"I like e-everyone"

"Pshh no you cutie, I meant like- like"

Hinata was still having trouble adapting to Sasori's drunk behavior, but Hinata's been putting all the lovey dovey stuff in the back of her mind and she didn't plan to unravel it for a while, its only been a few days since Hinata confessed to Naruto and she was still heart-broken because of her 9 year crush.

This question, would bring out all the thoughts she's been trying to put away for the time being, it should be left unanswered.

"A-ano is there a p-penalty for not answering?"

Sasori grew even happier at what she said for some reason as now he could have an excuse to do anything, everyone around the circle was nervous for the girl, she'd pass out if they played truth or dare like they usually do with the crazy and dirty dares when they had some bimbos from their school over.

Everyone was anticipating what Sasori would make the punishment,

"Welllll like before, It's either you kiss me OR... lick my socks!"

Itachi got back just in time to hear the punishment, 'God dammit Sasori, you just want her to kiss you so bad' and the same thought was going through the other boys heads too.

Hinata was thinking very deeply about a super easy question, all the girls in school pray everyday for a chance that Hinata is getting now, deciding his lips would be much better than the black socks that seem to have cartoon odor lines coming up:

"I t-think I'll go with the f-first one" It seems like déjà vu as Hinata slowly crawled towards Sasori until they were a few inches apart, Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest. The boys around the circle were holding their drinks tight as Sasori would get to kiss her and not them.

Hesitating slightly at closing in the gap between them, Hinata just starred at his lips moved in then pulled back out before their lips touched. Sasori was growing inpatient at this and decided to take matters into his own hand, he pretty much jumped onto her and they came crashing into the ground with Sasori on top and his lips were devouring hers in seconds. Hinata could hear someone yelling but she was taken by surprise and as she opened her eyes she saw Kisame zoom into view as he pulled the drunk Sasori off of Hinata. Sasori cracked up laughing and starting hugging Tobi next to him, Kisame helps Hinata sit up from her awkward position. "You alright Hime?"

Suddenly the embarrassment hit her like a truck, and Hinata ran back to her position and took a huge gulp of her drink, which burnt her tongue slightly. She was starting to feel 'ozzy' and warm, she started to laugh to herself as the games continued, not landing on her for a while, she was starting to sway from side to side as she took occasional sips.

After a while it was Konan's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Hinata, seizing her chance for her friend, Pein as she thinks he needs the contact of another woman besides her. Pein seemed happy when he came home today, and Hinata seemed like a nice enough girl, she wanted to create a chance for them.

"Hine-chann I dare you to sit in the closet with… Pein! For 7 minute!"

"Woo! 7 minutes in heaven!" cheered Zetsu!

Pein wasn't drunk at all, his alcohol tolerance was very good plus he didn't drink much, Hinata on the other hand was pretty drunk.

"S-sure, come on Pein-chan the c-closets over there"

She stood up and pulled Pein into the dark closet which was pretty spacious for what it was, the lights were off and there wasn't anything in there, Hinata closed the doors and sat in the dark looking at Pein and after about 30 seconds of silence they once again heard the laughing and yelling back in the lounge room. Pein was bright red now and thank goodness the light was off but Hinata was too drunk to know anyway, he was really nervous cause Hinata was really forward before which surprised him a lot, she was the opposite of what she usually was.

Finally she spoke up, "Sooo Pein-chan. Should we do something? We still have another 6 minutes you know" she sat onto his lap and put her hand in his hair and pushed his head towards her in a crashing kiss. Soon he was on all fours on top of her kissing her deep and rough. Hinata had her back on the ground and her left hand was around his back, her other one was running up his stomach touching his hard abs. They broke apart to catch their breath, Pein's hand started roaming her sides and lifted up her shirt up to her chest.

"you must w-workout a lot, you're abs are amazi-" Before she could finish her sentence, Pein took her lips once again in a crushing kiss while she took his shirt off completely and his hand was now on her sides, against her smooth skin. She was touching his upper body which made him even hotter, hesitantly his hand moved upwards and touched her lace bra making her shiver.

* * *

><p>I still don't know if I want it to be a PeinHina, ItaHina, SasoHina or even any other pairings, she's perfect with everyone! I was thinking maybe writing different endings for each character if maybe someone didn't like a certain pairing. Meh gimme some ideas please! Thank you for reading my weird story!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Yay sorry I haven't updated as quick as I'd like to but here goes!

* * *

><p>Pein and Hinata were both so lost in their passionate crushing kiss that neither noticed the sudden drop of volume outside the closet. Before Pein could completely take off Hinata's tight t-shirt the closet door flew open, and there stood Kisame and Deidara.<p>

"Oii boss that's unfair!" Deidara whinged as he saw the sight of Pein on top of drunk Hinata.

Not wanting to act all petty about the kiss Kisame laughed and told the two that the 7 minutes were up already, although inside he was pretty jealous, he didn't get to do jack with Hinata so far.

Getting up from their position, Hinata clung to Pein who was sitting up, 'I like this Hinata too' Pein smirked to himself as he brought the girl up and walked her back into the lounge room where he received numerous death stares hidden with envy, and a high five from Konan.

The whole night went by full of laughter and games, although Hinata couldn't say she remembered all of it.

The next morning Hinata woke up on her long coach, next to her was Tobi, his face mere inches away, still deep in his dream land as he muttered broken words about candy. Her head aching like crazy Hinata looked around her living room to see where everyone else was, looking down on the floor beside the couch was Sasori, Deidara and Itachi who appear to be in a tight embrace. On the other long couch was Konan and Zetsu who were indeed embracing. Then near the stairs lay Pein and Kakuzu.

Forcing herself up, Hinata headed to the kitchen, where she heard the soft argue of the two boys missing, Hidan and Kisame.

"H-hey, you guys are u-up early"

The boys turn around and notice the small girl, Hidan then slaps Kisame's head and whispers something about him being too loud and calling him a pretty offensive word but because it's Hidan, Hinata didn't think it mattered. Smiling at the bickering pair Hinata smelt something burn and smoke rose from the stove behind the two. Rushing quickly over and turning off the fire, Hinata realised that the boys were making breakfast for everyone. 'How sweet of them, it's a surprise to think Hidan would though, I guess appearances and maybe even personalities can be pretty deceiving' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at the half burnt eggs on the stove.

"Come on, lets e-eat outside for b-breakfast!" suggested Hinata, as she headed back into the lounge room. Looking up at the clock, Hinata let out a shriek as she remembered they all still have school today!

Quickly waking up her friends, she runs to her room, changes into a casual mini floral black dress with matching black sandals. Hinata rushes to the door and checks the time, its already 10:30, Hinata waited about another 5 minutes till all the others have finished changing and washing up and they set off in their cars, Hinata is in Itachi's car with Kisame. As they reach the school gate and walk in, Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori all decided to walk Hinata to her class as she was still pretty nervous about what school would be like, and they all didn't want her to get jumped by some stupid fan girls. It's already 3rd period when they reached Hinata's English class taught by Jiraiya Sensei. As they reached the class, Hinata told them not to walk her right to her class cause she didn't want the girls in her class to hate her even more.

"Psh who cares about what they think, Hime!" beamed Deidara brightly, putting his arm around Hinata and leads her into the room.

"Oii, Hinata you're late" the pervy sensei said lazily leaning back on his chair.

"Ah y-yes sorry I just g-got to school, and s-signed in"

"Ah okay, you boys go to class too."

"Mm bye hime see you at lunch" Deidara plants a quick kiss on her forehead, receiving him a slap on the back from Kisame as he walked up and hugged her.

The other 3 also kissed or hugged her and piled out of the class leaving the terrified Hinata by herself, in the now silent classroom, all eyes on her, silent, watchful, deadly.

Most the girls gave her envious, death stares, and the guys now gave her what seemed like lustful stares. Looking around the room for a seat to sit, Hinata headed to the back on the classroom where Sasuke was but sat 2 seats to the left of him to avoid having any awkward conversations.

The class was just reading the book pervy sensei assigned them to read for their book study, trying to concentrate on her book but failing miserably as she could hear the bitching and almost feel the stares. Sasuke, still on his 'quest' to find out what's happening with the shy midnight hair girls life, and his brothers decides to shift to the seat next to her.

"Hey, I didn't know you hung out with them now?"

"Ah yeah, they're m-my friends"

"Mm, okay why were you late anyway? My parents were out yesterday, Itachi didn't come home last night, was he with you?"

Sasuke was trying to find out if the two were a couple, Itachi didn't come home but showed up walking her to class? They were probably together, 'damn! My brother complex is getting pretty bad'.

"Uhm yeah, they a-all came to m-my house yesterday and stayed o-over"

"Wait, what, really? Like even Hidan, Pein and Sasori?"

"Uh yeah" Hinata wasn't really sure what Sasuke was asking about but she didn't feel a need to lie to him or to anyone anymore, they won't like her more or anything. Sakura, Ino and her old friends would still hate her, it's not going to change.

"Hmm, so what did you guys do last night?"

"We just p-played games, ate a-and drink a little"

"Really? You drink?"

"That was my f-first time, H-hidan-Senpai brought some over s-so I had some."

"Damn, you should come to the freshman parties! You'll probably be hella fun"

Sasuke would get so many invitations for the 'freshman's only' parties, which Sakura and Ino went to frequently for despperate hook ups, generally there weren't many 'cool' people that'd go, Sasuke and Hinata's middle school friends all would go together, yet Hinata has only heard about the stories of the parties AFTER they happen. She was never invited despite the fact that every freshman was which made her deteste them even more.

"Ah I'll t-think about it, w-when is it?"

"Apparently there's one next Tuesday, so 5 days from now. Wanna go?"

Hinata didn't want to go, knowing the hate she'd get there, her old 'friends' and middle school friends would probably just ignore her or pour drinks on her so she decided not to turn him down right away cause it'll make the situation awkward.

"I'll ask Itachi-senpai to t-tell you if I d-do go."

At break the whole group decided to sit in the cafeteria corner table where they usually sit and now there's a seat right in the middle for Hinata. As they sat, talked about their day and ate their lunch, Hinata turned to Itachi on her left and told him about her conversation with Sasuke.

"Wait, before you turn him down, I think you should go."

"W-what? Why?" Hinata didn't understand at all, he knows full well what would happen to her if she went there.

"Listen, you want to show those losers that you're not that same Hinata anymore and honestly the best way to do it is just to have fun at the party, and if you're scared that they'd do anything to you, we can get Tobi to accompany you and Sasuke will probably stick with you the whole night as well."

"H-how do you know?"

Laughing at her innocence as she doesn't realise Sasuke's sudden obsession with her, "Trust me, it'll be fine and I'll drop by to pick you up when you're done or if something does go wrong i'll be there in seconds."

Making up her mind, Hinata nods and agrees to the plan Itachi set out and the two turn to Tobi and call him over to an isolated corner of the cafeteria where no one can hear them.

"Tobi next Tuesday, I want you to go to the freshman only party with Hinata and stay with Hinata okay? And i mean protect her"

"Yes sir! Tobi will make it his mission to protect Hina!"

"Listen Tobi, this is no joke, you know how scary those girls can get so you better protect her with you life, and don't you dare leave her fucking side, i don't want to hear about her getting set up and raped in the back alley, got it?"

What happened next really shock Hinata, suddenly Tobi dropped the goofy smile that he usually wore and his face was dead serious.

"Got it, I'll do whatever i have to." His voice was no longer high pitched or childish, he sounded almost cold, business-like, and it sent a chill down Hinata's back at how different Tobi just acted, but none the less she was grateful.

SO YEAH MADARA'S HERE! :P but i did want to put in some SasuHina and TobiHina 3 I honestly love her with everyone! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

After class ended, Hinata quickly headed to her locker where Sasuke was waiting for her, "Hey, so you decided on going yet?" Sasuke leaned casually against the row of lockers. "A-ah yeah, I'm probably g-gonna go with T-tobi, oh got to g-go! Itachi is w-waiting for me, bye". Before Sasuke could ask, Hinata dashed out of the building and into the parking lot where Itachi stood beside his black chevvy.

"S-sorry!"

"Nah it's alright, shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the mall, Itachi drags Hinata into a big store that seemed to stretch on and on, they wandered around till they reached the dress section.<p>

"Do you know what theme of the party is?"

"N-no I didn't r-really ask."

"Lemme ask Sasuke"

Pulling out his phone, Itachi dials Sasuke's number, after about 4 rings, he picks up.

"What do you want?"

"Party."

"What?"

"What's the theme of the party on Tuesday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, I'm with Hinata now"

"Psh fine, the theme is Aztec."

Beep Beep Beep

"Grumpy as always, isn't he?"

Chuckling at the sight of their brotherly conflict, Hinata nodded.

"Humph, Aztec theme ha? Whoever is hosting must be a perv."

"A-ah I think Kiba, N-naruto and Lee are hosting it."

"Oh? So Naruto is hosting aye. That changes everything"

Itachi's tone and the sudden evil smirk on his face sent a shiver down Hinata's spine, 'Man he's dangerous.'

They started their way towards the festive clothing section, where the pair saw 2 familiar faces, with all her courage, Hinata lifts her head up high and smirks at her 2 nemesis.

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies, you seem to also be shopping for the party I assume?" Itachi asked politely and put on his sweet innocent act, instinctively he reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand. This gave Hinata courage to not look away from the fake friendly grins she was getting from Sakura, but Ino on the other hand looked quite unsure of what she should do 'I wonder why?'. Itachi gave her a soft squeeze, and Hinata straightened up her back.<p>

"Yes Itachi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well you see, my little brother wanted Hina-chan here to come to the party, so I'm helping her pick something out."

(Inner-Sakura)

'W-WHAT?! WHY WOULD SASUKE WANT TO INVITE THIS LOUSY TWAT?! AND WHAT HAS BEEN HAPPNENING LATELY, WHY ITACHI, PEIN AND EVERYONE?'

Sakura's mind was exploding, sure she liked the Akatsuki's but her love still lies with her middle school crush, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura hated the attention Hinata was getting because frankly she thinks she's better but why was Sasuke, the guy that didn't give a crap about anyone, paying attention to Hinata? Taking deep breaths to cool her head and once against plaster her face with that revolting fake smile.

"Oh, lucky you Hinata! Well I hope to see you then!" As she turned and pulled Ino away and out of the store.

"What is wrong with the world these past few days? What's so special about Hinata!?"

"Sakura, I think we've done enough." Ino felt bad, when she saw Hinata confess to Naruto in the hallway and she followed her to the back of the buildings where she saw Hinata break down. Her memory of Hinata throughout middle school came back to her. Everyone was always so mean to Hinata, yet she was always helpful and kind, Ino can't forgive herself, she's one of the people that have treated Hinata the worst out of everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT INO?! ARE YOU FUCKIG CRAZY? THE BITCH HAS DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS ATTENTION, SHE'S NOT EVEN HOT AS ME! ARE YOU GOING TO BECOME LOW LIKE HER TOO? GET YOU FUCKING MIND RIGHT INO PIG SINCE YOU'RE NOT THAT HOT AT LEAST BE FUCKING USEFUL!" as Sakura made her point crystal clear she stormed out of the store, leaving Ino also understanding crystal clear what she has to do. Deciding to ignore Sakura, Ino heads back into the store and searches for Itachi and Hinata.

* * *

><p>"W-wait Hinata-chan!"<p>

Growling under his breath, "What does she want" Itachi whispers and steps in front of Hinata.

"I-Ino?!"

"Can I talk to you?"

"M-me? Why?"

"I-I have something to say"

"O-okay"

Itachi turns around to face Hinata, "I'll be near you, if anything happens, just yell."

The 2 girls walk out of Itachi's ear shot, Ino was so nervous, she wanted to apologize but she knew forgiveness wasn't what she deserved, but it was the right thing to do. She was sick of being tormented by her guilt and also by the pink haired idiot.

"H-hinata, I want to apologize!" Ino bowed so low it looked like she almost hit her head with her knees.

The sudden apology surprised Hinata greatly, it really came out of nowhere and now she was too surprised to speak.

"I know I've been horrible to you for years, I just wanted to fit in and now… now I hate myself, I can't stand Sakura and her horrible ways anymore, so whatever happens... I want to apologize to you."

Hinata was starting to soak in the information and all Ino could do was try hold back her tears but failing miserably.

Seeing the sight of the helpless girl, Hinata knew she really meant what she said and without much thought she reached out and hugged the blonde girl, causing Ino to yelp in surprise at the sudden hug.

"H-Hinata?"

"I f-forgive you I-Ino! I hope w-we will be g-good friends from now!"

The two girls stayed like that for a while, Ino trying to stop her tears as all the stress and guilt in her is finally released.

Itachi having observed the whole scene, smiled dorkily at how lovely Hinata could be after everything Ino has done to her, but thank god she now has a female friend that isn't Konan, I don't want Konan to teach Hinata how to open beer bottles with her… oh god I'm not even going to go there.

* * *

><p>The next few days after that, Ino stopped hanging out with Sakura and her followers but just sat with Shikamaru, seeing this Hinata started inviting her to come sit at her table, with the Akatsuki's.<p>

"Ehh, wasn't this the bitch that gave you a hard time, Hina-chan?"

"H-hidan! She's not like that anymore!"

Ino was turning red from all the doubtful stares she was getting from everyone.

"How can you be so sure?! Lemme get rid of her for ya!" smirked Hidan as he licked his lips and moved towards Ino.

"W-WHAT?! He isn't serious is he? Hinata!"

Ino panicked and hid behind Hinata, "She was also b-bullied by S-Sakura!"

Understanding dawned on all their faces as they sat back down, and the sceptical stares turned into understanding ones.

"Ohh I see, so it's all that pink headed bimbo's fault, psh imma' teach her a lesson if she ever comes near me!" spat Hidan

"Un! She better watch herself!" agreed Deidara.

The Akatsuki's all nodded in unison as they continued to munch on their food.

Ino was speechless, she always thought that they were cold, scary and bloody murders, but only Hidan seems to match the stereotype but yet he is still so kind (in his own way), after so many years of chasing guys, Ino was sick of it so now she was just happy to have friends, or anyone honestly.

* * *

><p>NIGHT OF PARTY<p>

At 8pm, Itachi and Tobi showed up at Hinata's house to pick her up along with Ino.

Everybody was in costume (except Itachi), Tobi was shirtless and wearing what looked like a skirt made of cloth and leaves, he had weird markings on his face and wore a funny tribal head piece, but damn did his body look toned and hot. Hinata and Ino were almost matching, both wore spaghetti strapped singlets that showed some of their stomach and a matching skirt, Hinata's was made of white lace whilst Ino's was a purple silk like material.

Throughout half the drive, Tobi kept saying Spartan quotes, and random shananigans about protecting them with everything his wearing and the other half of the drive were just the two boys having nose bleeds every time Hinata moved her seatbelt from between her breast so they weren't strangling her cleavage.

Finally they reached the party which was just 2 street away from Itachi's house.

"Okay, Tobi, Hinata and uh Ino if anything happens ring me right away, all the guys and Konan are just chilling at my house for today. So if anything happens we can come right over. Tobi remember what we talked about."

(Enter Madara) "Yeah leave it to me, I'll kill the bastards that lay a finger on them, so don't worry." he said a deep murderous voice.

Hinata still wasn't use to this serious side of Tobi yet, but it sure put Ino in a daze, she was beyond shocked, he was the goofy freshman that all girls loved, he was nice, funny and freaking hot, and now this? Wow.

Walking into Kiba's house, the girls received a couple of whistles and calls, but so did Tobi, many girls in their year actually tried to pull him away but he held on tight to Hinata.

"Hey Ino! Who've you got with you?" the trio turned around to see a goofy smiling blonde and a brown haired boy with red markings all over his face.

"T-Tobi!? I didn't think you'd come to our party, I mean Sasuke came, now you? I must be getting pretty popular!" Kiba laughed then ran back into the crowd of people with his drink in hand, leaving Naruto to welcome them.

"Thanks for having us!" Tobi smiled and shock the hand of Naruto, "No no, have fun though, so Ino is Sakura here?"

"I don't know, go look around or something." Ino suggested quite bitterly.

"Ah yeah maybe I will, Oh and hi Hinata, I didn't know this was your kind of scene"

"I-Its not, a bit c-childish for me, where're drinks?"

Hinata's blunt answer surprised everyone, Tobi smirked at his little princess, finally having a back bone. "Well well aren't you just so sexy." Tobi/Madara smirked as he drew closer to Hinata and licked her jaw line, which sent a shiver down her spine, 'What have I created?!' she thought to herself as she started feeling hot inside.

Ino decided to go dance with the crowd while Tobi assisted Hinata at finding the drinks, the short walk between the lounge room and the Kitchen, there were about 9 guys Hinata that tried to grind with her, but were between down by Tobi before they could touch her.

"H-here Tobi, Do you want a cup?"

"Yes Yes Tobi wants some!"

The two downed a few cups and took one each with them back to the lounge room.

"Hinata!" she turned around as she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Sasuke! Good seeing you here!"

Observing Hinata up and down, Sasuke could feel something getting hot in the nether regions of his body but he thought best to ignore it, she was sexy but still cute, classy and not slutty, and god her drunk voice, Sasuke decided that drunk Hinata was awesome!

"Yeah! Good to see you here too, did Itachi bring you here?"

"Hai Hai! Ita-kun drove us allll~~ here!"

"Ah I see~, wanna dance?"

"Sorry pal, she's dancing with me"

The deep voice from behind her surprised Sasuke, stepping out of the shadows reveals the air headed boy from school, Tobi. 'What the hell?! I thought he was meant to be fucking retarded, what's with this bad boy act?'

"Yayy Hinata wants to dance dance dance!"

Hinata then dragged Tobi to the middle of the crowd and the two danced along with the rhythm of the music and each other, perfectly, till a small circle of admirers formed around them. The girls were obviously jealous and envious of Hinata getting to dance so intimately with Tobi and the guys on the other hand wanted a chance just to be near her now that they realised how attractive she is.

The two danced without noticing the stares of awe they were getting from everyone.

"God, Hinata, you're wild aren't you?"

"If that's what you think I am." she smirked, her breath warm on his bare chest

"Ah we better not stay too long or I won't be able to guarantee what I will do."

They danced till they were both tired and headed back into the kitchen to get more drinks. Inside the kitchen stood Sakura, in an extremely skimpy outfit that looked like she was just in her pink underwear, she stood next to Naruto who seemed to be begging her for something. Hinata couldn't really say she cared anymore at that stage and just walked right past them and over to the drinks table and gulped down a cup of vodka and orange juice.

Sakura catching sight of Tobi, immediately pushed Naruto out of the way and pranced over to him and started flirting with him, touching his well-defined abs.

"Tobi-khun! Do you want to do something after this?" Sakura was now all over him, while Naruto stood in horror and Hinata just starred in amusement as she took gulps of her drink.

"Sorry! But Tobi-chan's gonna stay with Hinata-chan tonight! Itachi will come later, he'll be angry if Tobi's not there. (insert Madara) Besides I can't leave Hinata here with all these wolves ready to pounce her any second, after all, I don't like sharing."

Tobi's sudden change left the pair speechless as he led the smiling Hinata out of the kitchen, turning back around Hinata smirks at Sakura and continues to make her wobbly way out to the front lawn. As they made it outside the front door there were many people dancing and drinking out there too, scanning the area, Hinata saw Ino making out with Kiba. 'Well that was unexpected!'

Tobi decided to call Itachi, as Hinata could now barely walk in a straight line. In a matter of minutes, Itachi came and picked up the pair to his house, where they put her to bed in his huge bedroom.

* * *

><p>I made Sakura even more horrible IM SORRY ., because I thought that Hinata needs a normal girl like Ino in her life!<p>

and i really like Ino ^^

Sorry for taking so long to update, hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!


	14. Chapter 14Announcement

Hello! It's been a while-ish, so I'm at a point in my story where I can't decide who I want Hinata to end up with, so you guys can think it up yourselves… JOKES I don't like incomplete fanfics, its hurts my soul .! SOO my solution to this is that I will make different stories for the endings, like a Pein ending, an Itachi ending and Sasori etc. depending on what you guys want I'll write, but I'll write Pein's ending first? I hope you guys will continue to read my crazy brains random fantasies!

So the titles for the story endings will generally just be: 'After School Pein Version' etc

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT HAVE READ SO FAR AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS AS IM STILL LEARNING ^^

GOGUMAJEROME = SWEET POTATO JEROME


End file.
